


25-й кадр

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, cherik in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Пьетро любит примерять папины шмотки, пока Эрика нет дома





	

Стоя перед зеркалом, Пьетро Максимофф по своему обыкновению думал сразу о многих вещах, но одной из них было то, как же ему нравится этот Чарльз Ксавьер. Нет, конечно, Пьетро не собирался переходить в его школу для трудных подростков, или как там она называется. Он давно уже не считал себя подростком, тем более трудным. Ему и в Братстве Злых Мутантов жилось неплохо. А вот то, что в школу к мистеру Ксавьеру повадился ходить Магнето, не могло не радовать.

Во-первых, Пьетро оставался за главного. Нет, Магнето его не назначал, но у Пьетро было достаточно харизмы для этого, плюс он был сыном Магнето, а это не шутки. 

Во-вторых, наконец-то его никто не донимал упрёками, запретами и плохим настроением. От Ксавьера Магнето обычно возвращался в хорошем расположении духа, которого хватало как минимум еще дня на три, до нового косяка флэтсканов и следующей за этим очередной идеи уничтожения человечества. 

В-третьих, Пьетро получал доступ к отцовскому гардеробу. Обычно родительский гардероб волнует девочек, но Ванда и так одевалась в папины цвета вполне законно. А вот если бы копировать Магнето пришло в голову Пьетро... Он как-то попытался заикнуться о том, что хочет красный плащ, это привело к выслушиванию длинной лекции по аэродинамике, о том, какой он балбес, о том, что удобство в бою выгоднее понтов и о том, что они здесь серьёзным делом занимаются, а не играют в принцев и принцесс. Ну да, поэтому Магнето всегда понтовался в плаще, Жабу во время обострений наряжали в костюм средневекового шута (говорили, что это его как-то успокаивает, но Пьетро считал, что Магнето просто хочется иметь королевского шута, а Жаба бы эти шмотки ни в жизнь не надел в фазе трезвого рассудка), Ванда носила плащ, корону и купальник, Блоб одевался как хотел, у Пиро был стильный огнемет, у Лавины — офигенный шлем, и только Пьетро приходилось носить скучное трико с чудесными аэродинамическими свойствами. В этом дурдоме он ощущал себя как трезвый на развесёлой вечеринке. Зато когда отец улетал на крыльях любви к своему «старому другу», Пьетро мог отрываться вволю. Вот и сейчас он вертелся перед зеркалом в полном облачении Магнето, представляя, как ведёт в бой мутантов, репетируя пламенные речи и предвкушая, как ворвётся красным вихрем в комнату Ванды, во всём этом великолепии подхватит сестру на руки, закружит, а потом...

Его мечты оборвал вломившийся в гардеробную Жаба. От волнения он был еще более зелен, чем обычно.

— Пьетро, Пьетро! — зашипел он, изо всех сил стараясь не орать. — Там пришли! Пришли! Куча народа, к Магнето, по срочному делу.

— Круто! — Пьетро надел шлем и рванул к входной двери. Отца всё равно не было, а выпроводить незваных гостей в духе Магнето, с пафосом и угрозами было интересно, такого он ещё не пробовал.

Конечно, следовало бы сначала спросить у Жабы, кто именно пришёл, но Жаба рассказывал бы это ещё целую вечность, а идея у Пьетро уже появилась. Но когда в фойе он увидел Шоу, Эмму и Намора, то сразу понял, что выставить их просто так не удастся, а говорить, что Магнето нет дома — поздно. Они видели перед собой Магнето в полном облачении, и если бы он снял шлем и сознался, что просто наряжается в отцовы шмотки, это было бы настолько ужасно, что лучше сразу попросить Пиро проявить милосердие и испепелить. Или повеситься на языке Жабы. Или ещё что-нибудь, только не дожидаться пока гости отсмеются, а потом расскажут отцу.

Поэтому Пьетро выпрямил спину, стараясь держаться как настоящий Магнето — о, он столько раз репетировал эти позы — и торжественно пригласил гостей войти. Шлем искажал звук так, что любой голос звучал бы одинаково — как из ведра. Кроме того, шлем не позволял Эмме, единственному здесь телепату, понять, что перед ними не Магнето. Жаба, даром что считался дурачком, а сообразил всё быстро, и склонился перед Пьетро и гостями в поклоне. В его голову Эмма лезть побрезгует.

И они повелись. Пьетро не верил сам себе, когда усадил их за стол в гостиной. Они повелись и приняли его за настоящего Магнето. Это было ужасно, это было восхитительно до дрожи.

Жаба шустро помчался за вискарём (какие же гости без выпивки?), а Пьетро гордо сложил руки на груди и приготовился слушать. Эмма досадливо поморщилась — Магнето всегда предпочитал принимать телепатов в шлеме, это делало её присутствие малоэффективным, так что излагать проблему взялся Шоу. Тот ещё любитель нарядиться повинтажнее, фанат пышных кружевных жабо и манжетов. Пьетро считал, что они здорово бы поладили с Синистером хотя бы на почве моды, но почему-то как раз с ним у Шоу постоянно выходили какие-нибудь разногласия.

— Магнето, - сказал Шоу. — У нас есть блестящий план, и тебе в этом плане отведена одна из главных ролей.

Намор поморщился — он-то всегда считал именно себя достойным главных ролей. Этот парень, впрочем, Пьетро даже нравился. Вот уж кто был заметен на поле боя не нарядами, а их отсутствием. Но у такого и сыну будет сложно влезть в папкин гардероб и переодеться, если только у Намора не штук десять одинаковых трусов.

Размечтавшись, он едва не пропустил презентацию Шоу. Тот подошел к делу серьёзно, добыл из кейса ноутбук и голографический проектор.

— Старк-тек, — заметил Пьетро, сверкнув глазами из-под шлема. — Пользуешься человеческой техникой, Шоу? В то время, как наши братья и сёстры голодают из-за того, что им отказывают в рабочих местах?

— А где мне ещё брать технику? — развёл руками Шоу

— Жаба собирает неплохие приборы, — сказал Пьетро. — Недавно мы с ним собрали весьма эффективную Машину Конца Света, и если бы не Люди Икс... Вы можете покупать технику у нас, по низкой цене. Это будет большой шаг в защите прав мутантов. Обратитесь к Пьетро, он все устроит.

— Возможно, — согласился Шоу, с сомнением морщась, — но как раз, говоря о конце света. Позволь представить план операции «Кровавая жатва».

Звучало впечатляюще, как и Машина Конца Света, на деле бывшая всего лишь штуковиной, едва ли способной вызвать пару катаклизмов. План Шоу был немного серьёзнее и включал Намора, обещавшего наводнения и нашествие атлантов, захват Школы Ксавьера, Церебро и контроль над правительствами — это Клуб Адского Пламени и Эмма брали на себя. Третья часть касалась Магнето. На выбор ему предлагалось сместить земную ось или опасно приблизить Луну к Земле.

— Это истребит некоторую часть людей, — сказал Шоу. — Займёт супергероев и даст нам возможность диктовать свои условия. Все вместе мы победим.

— А Дум знает? — спросил Пьетро.

Перспектива катастроф в Школе Ксавьера его не радовала. Братство и Люди Икс дрались регулярно, но это скорее походило на шахматные партии между старыми друзьями. Без жертв, без вмешательства полиции. После очередной стычки Магнето отправлялся в Вестчестер с тортиком, а Пьетро получал свободу и передышку от муштры. Если напакостить Ксавьеру серьёзно, все может рухнуть. Не станет же Магнето летать с тортиками к Шоу или Намору? И всё, прощайте, стильный шлем, плащ, веселье?

— Что-то случилось, Магнето? Ты боишься Дума? — поднял бровь Намор. — На тебя не похоже.

Пьетро сжал кулаки. Если они заподозрят, что он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, одними насмешками уже не ограничится, а Луну отец может таки уронить. Нужно было срочно показать всем, что он настоящий мастер магнетизма. Выход был прост, подсказан Жабой, внесшим в гостиную металлический поднос с графином виски, ведёрком льда и стаканами. Пьетро сорвался с места и выхватил поднос из рук Жабы. 

Если у тебя нет сил магнетизма, но очень нужно их продемонстрировать, их можно симулировать разными способами. Нанять мастера иллюзий, и все увидят плавно плывущий к столу поднос. Нанять телекинетика — и поднос действительно полетит к столу. Нанять инженера, тот расположит настоящие магниты так, чтоб поднос летел к столу по мановению джойстика. Но у Пьетро сейчас был только он сам, скорость и изворотливость. Отобрав поднос у Жабы, он тут же бросил его, подняв повыше и толкнув вперёд, а сам рванул на своё место за столом. Посверкав там глазами четверть секунды, он бросился к начавшему падать подносу и протолкнул его ещё на метр. Из всей бесполезной информации, которую иногда притаскивал в Братство Жаба, ему почему-то запомнилась статья из Дейли Бьюгл об эффекте двадцать пятого кадра. Люди смотрят фильм, в котором один кадр повторяется почти без изменений двадцать четыре раза в секунду, и только так его можно рассмотреть. Если между двадцатью четырьмя кадрами вклинить одинокую картинку, её просто не увидят. Он воспользовался этим знанием на практике, и это сработало. Двадцать четыре кадра — Магнето смотрит на гостей, как на жалких насекомых. Поднос начинает падать. Двадцать пятый кадр — Пьетро бежит, подбрасывает поднос и возвращается на место ещё на двадцать четыре кадра.

В гостиной стало ветрено. Поднос, трясясь и звякая хрусталем, добрался до середины стола и почти аккуратно опустился на скатерть. Пьетро с облегчением выдохнул.

— У вас здесь сквозняки, — недовольно сказал Шоу.

— Жаба, прикрой дверь, — приказал Пьетро ошалевшему Жабе. — И отрегулируй, наконец, кондиционеры.

— Да, сэр, — Жаба слизнул своим длинным языком выступивший на лбу холодный пот и поспешил удрать.

— Так вот, Дум, — продолжил Пьетро, дождавшись, пока желающие нальют себе виски. — У меня с ним кое-какие договорённости. В мои планы не входит нарушать своё слово и раздражать его, пока всё не устроится. Поэтому я спрашиваю вас ещё раз — Дум в курсе вашего гениального плана и того, какие землетрясения пройдут в Латверии? Я не против поддержать вашу Кровавую Жатву, но только если весь Кабал проголосует за. Весь! — на этот раз он решил сверкнуть и глазами, и зубами для достоверности.

Шоу нервно скрипнул стулом. Очевидно, возможный ответ Дума лежал на поверхности.

— Что у тебя с Думом? — спросил Намор. — Что за договор?

Пьетро задумался. Следовало выбрать самый дурацкий вариант, характерный для Магнето.

— Я собираюсь отдать за него Ванду, — решился он. — Интересы семьи, это не обсуждается. Дум может считаться почти мутантом. Почётным мутантом. Кто-нибудь видел его анализы на икс-ген?

— Предатель! — рука Намора обрушилась на стол, и Пьетро с ужасом услышал треск столешницы. — Ты обещал её мне! Так ты держишь слово?

— Я передумал, — развёл руками Пьетро. — Ты слишком долго решался, ваше величество. 

Намор со всей возможной торжественностью встал из-за стола и проследовал на выход. Шоу печально проводил его взглядом.

— Но хотя бы Школа Ксавьера?..—- с надеждой спросил он. — Мировое господство!

— Без меня, - твёрдо сказал Пьетро. — Я отправляю туда младшую. Шпионить. Одно резкое движение в ту сторону, и я устрою погром в школе хеллионов.

— С тобой невозможно иметь дело, — сокрушенно вздохнул Шоу. У него, несомненно, чесались кулаки закончить эти переговоры куда менее мирно, но сверкающий взгляд Магнето обещал ему медленную имплантацию металлического подноса в череп, а Шоу имплантаций не любил.

— Пойдёмте, мисс Фрост! — сказал он, следуя за Намором. — Найдем более сговорчивого злодея.

Когда они все ушли, Пьетро с удовольствием налил себе стакан виски и выпил одним глотком.

— И что теперь, босс? — спросил Жаба, захватывая языком весь графин. — Магнето вернётся и устроит нам кровавую баню. Сначала он прикончит тебя с трагическим криком «Ты посмел творить это от моего имени», потом меня, потом Ванда устроит какое-нибудь колдовство и конец света всё-таки наступит.

— Так, слушай план, — Пьетро дрожал от виски, адреналина и наслаждения от удавшейся аферы. — К нам приходил подставной Магнето. Скрулл или папин клон. А мы не поняли сначала. Он свалил, куда — мы не знаем. Пусть Магнето сам его ловит. И да, Ванде ни слова о Думе, иначе она точно устроит какое-нибудь колдовство. И на всякий случай зайди в фейсбук Людей Икс, слей им информацию.

Он поставил стакан на стол и помчался переодеваться. Идея была отличная, к тому же, сработав однажды, могла сработать ещё не раз. 

Если только отец не догадается.


End file.
